


Propitious - Pregnant Tony Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1090]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs sets about figuring out the puzzle that Tony gave him.





	Propitious - Pregnant Tony Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/25/2002 for the word [propitious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/04/25/propitious).
> 
> propitious  
> Presenting favorable circumstances or conditions.  
> Favorably inclined; gracious; benevolent.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Gravid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10681110), [Embonpoint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11604234), [Gamine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834847), [Repletion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502340), [Paean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576516), [Punctilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685818), [Nascent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750864), [Heterodox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776847), [Foundling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824295), [Malapropos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913227), [Somnolent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022694), [Loquacious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435854), [Obloquy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500972), and [Expatiate - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645095), [Arrogate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801671), [Doula](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823520), [Gravitas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832886), and [Beholden - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227604). 
> 
> I love learning how to improve my writing and look forward to all comments and kudos provided. They do wonders for my muse. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Propitious - Pregnant Tony Version

Now that he’d received the flowers back from Tony, Fornell’s message made a little more sense. Gibbs wondered if he should give Fornell a call and try to find out more about what was going on with Tony. One thing was for sure, he wasn’t going to go over to Tony’s tonight.

He didn’t know what would happen if he did, but he was pretty sure it would end badly for him. He just wished he could figure out how to get Tony unpissed at him. He didn’t even have a computer at home, let alone internet. 

Was there a place he could go to borrow the internet? Abby or Tim’s place was sure to have internet and a computer he could use, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to make them aware of how pissed Tony was at him and they would be unlikely to let him use their computer to research flowers meaning loyalty without asking a lot of questions. Bishop was out for the same reason.

He could maybe ask Jake. They had a decent relationship and the man mostly kept things secret from Bishop. On the other hand, Bishop would probably get suspicious if he started spending a lot of time with Jake, better not do that.

Maybe he could borrow Fornell’s computer. Wait. Fornell didn’t have a computer at home either. 

There was nothing for it, but to go to the library. McGee and Abby may be used to researching everything online, but for him it was sometimes easier to just go find a book in the library with the information he wanted. The other alternative was to get a smartphone, which he would never be able to figure out how to use, or to actually get his house setup for internet access and buy a computer.

Gibbs shuddered at the very thought of having internet running at his house. He didn’t want to be that accessible to people. On top of that, he’d learned from McGee that if you had internet, you were hackable and that was just a security risk he didn’t want to deal with.

Sending everyone home for the day, Gibbs headed for the closest library. Hopefully, they would have a book on flower meanings that he could borrow. Or at the very least use, while he was there, to figure out what flower Tony might like. 

When he arrived at the library, he immediately headed over to the help desk. After explaining what he was looking for, the nice lady immediately looked it up in the system. 

“I’m sorry, sir. We don’t have any books about flower meanings. However, I can give you a list of other locations that should if you would be interested in driving to one of them instead.”

Gibbs nodded and held out his hand for the list. He considered telling her not to call him sir, but decided it wasn’t worth it this one time. 

The lady blinked at the man. “Not much of a talker, eh?” She murmured as she sent the list of books with flower meanings and their location to the printer.

“Nope.” Gibbs grunted.

“Here you go.” She handed Gibbs the list.

Gibbs took the list and looked at the locations to see which would be closest. Finally, picking a library he headed off to find their flower meaning book. He had a number of other options, so if this didn’t work out he’d still be ok.

Feeling like he was finally off to a propitious start to solving Tony’s puzzle, Gibbs slipped into the car. Immediately weaving in and out of traffic at his normal breakneck speed, it didn’t take Gibbs long to arrive at the library he’d decided to go to. Again, he went up to the help counter. This time he showed them the list and pointed to the book he was looking for. 

“You need help finding that book?”

Gibbs nodded. 

“No problem. Right this way, sir.”

“Don’t call me sir. I work for a living. It’s Gibbs.”

“Yes, of course, Gibbs. If you’d follow me, I’ll take you to where the book should be located.”

Gibbs grunted and followed the helpful young man. The man led him through many of the aisles before stopping at one. “The book you’re looking for should be, right here.”

The man perused the shelves, before announcing, “Ah, yes. It’s right here.” Taking the book off the shelf, the young man handed it to Gibbs. 

“Thanks.” Gibbs grunted. 

Taking the book, he flipped through a couple of pages and noted that this would take some time to limit it to only the ones about loyalty. He turned to leave, so that he could checkout the book at the front when another book with flowers on the front caught his eyes. Picking that one up, he found that while it’s focus wasn’t on flower meanings it did provide that information as well. 

He decided to get that book, too. Making his way to the counter, skipping the self checkout machines, he set the 2 books on the counter and pulled out his library card. He didn’t go to the library often, but it wasn’t the first time he’d been to one and they’d made him get a library card the first time he’d gone to one.

After the bearded man, probably in his late twenties, checked out the books to him, he handed them back to Gibbs. “These are due in a month, but you can bring them back whenever and you can renew them online if you want to keep them longer.”

Gibbs nodded his thanks, taking the books and leaving the library. He considered the list, debating if he wanted to check out some more books on flower meanings or if the two he had would be enough to solve the puzzle Tony had given him. 

Ultimately, deciding that the two were enough for now, Gibbs stored the list in the glove compartment in case he needed it later and headed home. Taking the two books down to the basement, Gibbs grabbed a piece of paper and started writing a list of each flower that had a meaning of loyalty as he went page by page through the first book. He knew this would take a while, but he’d rather do this work with his hands than get some new fangled machine that could supposedly help him do it faster and would really make him take twice as long.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no! I only have 1 more story written. I better get that next story finished soon. Wish me luck!
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
